jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Jonathan Joestar/Abilities and Powers
|altbackcolor=#f0f0f0 |height=2.5 |minwidth=5 |maxwidth=16 |font-size=90% |textcolor=#FFFFFF |alttextcolor=#654488 |tab1=Introduction |tab2=Gallery |tab3=Personality and Relationships |tab4=Abilities and Powers |tab5=History |tab6=Misc |tab7= |tab8= }} Athletic Ability Jonathan had lived a rough past as the son of an aristocrat, and was known in his childhood to have been at least a competent boxer. In his college life, he is shown to have played Rugby alongside Dio Brando, and was revered as one of the two stars of Hugh Hudson Academy. Even prior to learning the ripple, Jonathan was shown to have been able to hold his own against three thugs, Speedwagon among them with his sheer might and willpower. He was also shown to have been able to wield various weaponry held by the suits of armor in the Joestar mansion, as well as perform incredible feats of strength, such as jumping from the hilt of a sword and hoisting himself up to the second floor with an arm inhibited by a spear pierced into his pectorals, even doing a flip over the guardrails as he did so. Hamon Jonathan has an arsenal of ancient martial art techniques, most inherited from Will A. Zeppeli and involving Hamon, at his disposal. Some are his original creation, each ending with "Overdrive". Attacks * : Jonathan launches his fist forward and strikes his opponent. First used by Zeppeli, the attack involves a ripple breathing technique that stretches the joints in the arm.Chapter 020: The Tragedy at Sea Due to the increased length, the strike immediately reaches the opponent's face first, which from that perspective seems "zoomed in." * |Sendō Hamon Ōbādoraibu}}: Jonathan releases a ripple wave through his arm and releases it into a solid object, such as a wall or partition. The ripple can travel through and reach anything on the other side. Anything hit by the ripple is sent flying in a spiral. If the enemy is an undead, the ripple can enter their bloodstream and destroy them from the inside.Chapter 023: Northern Wind and Vikings * |Sukāretto Ōbādoraibu}}: Charging the ripple into one hand, Jonathan can create a ripple of flame. He is able to transfer over this flame to another part of his body, and anything that touches that body part has a chance of catching fire. Chapter 027: Vengeance Demon From the Past * |Suichū no Tame no Tākoizu Burū Ōbādoraibu}}: Appropriately the strongest place to use the ripple, Jonathan can release high powered tempests while underwater with enough force to blast enemies away. In most cases, a good portion of the water is propelled outward as well, draining something like a lake to waist high deep. Chapter 028: The Hero of the 77 Rings * 連打|Ōbādoraibu Renda}}: When Jonathan jabs fast enough consecutively, he can release multiple Overdrives at once. Chapter 029: Curse of the Black Knight * |Metaru Shirubā Ōbādoraibu}}: Essentially the same as a Sendo Hamon Overdrive, but with the ability of transferring through metal. * |Seimei jiki e no Ōbādoraibu}}: With the aid of Zeppeli, Jonathan can draw all the leaves in the area and magnetize them together to form one giant leaf, which can be used as a hang glider. This move can be applied to most plants, and has the ability to revive them as well. *'Sunlight Yellow Overdrive ' ！！|(Yamabuki-iro no Hamon Shissō) Sanraito Ierō Ōbādoraibu|Lit. "Bright Yellow Ripple Sprint"}}: His final and most memorable attack, marked by Joseph's use of the phrase: . It is a charged Hamon attack with power comparable to the sun itself (hence the namesake, sunlight-yellow) and has the ability to completely obliterate the Undead. Alongside the attacks, the ripple has various other uses in combat. A skilled Hamon user such as Jonathan has the ability to walk on water, strengthen objects and increase their potency, increase jumping height, and much more. Healing One of the main conveniences of the ripple is the ability to heal the body to an extent. During his battle with Doobie, Jonathan was able to eject poison out of his bloodstream via Hamon transfusion.Chapter 37: The Monster Doobie During his battle with Tarkus, he was also able to heal his broken neck after receiving the Supreme Pass Overdrive from Zeppeli. Weapons * と |Rakku to Purakku}}: After his defeat, Bruford gave Jonathan his sword, which played a major role in the final battle against Dio, where Jonathan was able to counter Dio's freezing ability by infusing the sword with Hamon, in order to avoid direct contact with Dio's body.Chapter 39: Blood Battle! JoJo vs. Dio' Stand '''Manga Debut': Chapter 122, The Thing on the Plane Along with the The World, it was stated that Dio's semi-precognitive abilities that seemed to have resulted from a Hermit Purple-like stand were due to a stand power that awoke in Jonathan's body.JOJO A-GO!GO! appendix note Similar to Hermit Purple, it can produce a psychic photograph by smashing a camera, which Dio used to track the Joestars and their friends's current location to send Stand Users after them. *''According to the JoJo novel, Over Heaven, the stand shares the same name with Hermit Purple, but with the novel, Jorge Joestar, it's name is The Passion'' References }} Category:Article management templates